


We all fall down sometimes

by SilentDarkness



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, LIJ is family, Los Ingobernables de Japon - Freeform, M/M, frustration after losing the jr title tournament, let my boys at least get those tag titles, seriously gedo why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/pseuds/SilentDarkness
Summary: Bushi wanted to win. Not for himself, but for Hiromu. He would've made sure that nobody could even begin to think about forgetting the ticking timebomb. But he failed and now he has to face his family with nothing in his hands but a broken promise.





	We all fall down sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party again! But since there wasn't much to celebrate I hope it's not too bad.  
> Still sick, so my writing is even slower than usual, which means it's slooooow, but I needed some comfort after Bushi's loss in the tournament. I was disappointed and his interview after and the legit tears in his eyes made it worse.  
> So yeah have some short fluff with our favourite family <3

He lost. Of course he lost. Every time a match was really important to him, Bushi fucked up. But this time he hadn't only let himself down. His family would be waiting behind the curtain, in the locker room, not knowing how to look him in the eyes, because they’d only see the disgrace he brought over them. He failed them all.  
With a guttural, painfilled scream Bushi kicked a trashbin, startling several people around him. His arm hurt so bad but he deserved that, he deserved more. Unlike Naito he hated pain, but he wanted punishment for his failure. Anything to find relief and lift the heavy pressure of guilt from his shoulders. His fist clashed in pure rage against some equipment. He wanted pain, but he was at least sane enough, to not hit the concrete wall and risk broken bones. It was still loud enough to lure a concerned Naito out of the locker room. 

"Fuck Bushi!", he swore under his breath and grabbed his teammate and friend by his shoulders. "Stop that shit and come with me. I don't want to hear it.", Naio said, before Bushi could even open his mouth to protest. Bushi could be stubborn, but he was harmless compared to Naito and he was to tired and to depressed to argue tonight.  
So he let Naito steer him into their locker room where Evil and Sanada were waiting, both still in their ringgear. Obviously they had watched his match without showering first. They should have saved themselves the disappointment, Bushi thought.  
Naito sat him down on the wodden bench and next thing Bushi knew, a phone was pushed into his hands. On the screen a familiar face, that shocked Bushi so deep, he almost let the phone slip. "Hey, Bushi. You okay?", Hiromu asked, Daryl pressed to his chest, laying in a hospital bed. Bushi swallowed, but couldn't answer. It was too much. Naito sat down next to Bushi and gently loosened the strings that fastened his mask, until he could strap it off, revealing Bushi's face and the thin wet streams runnin over his cheeks. "I guess not.", Hiromu sighed softly and made a gesture as if he wanted to touch Bushi and was frustrated he couldn't. Sanada kneed in front of Bushi and unfastened his boots, slowly stripping Bushi. 

"I'm sorry... Hiromu... I failed you.", Bushi sobbed, while Evil slid onto his other side and gently looked at his hurting arm, softly massaging the muscles. "No! Don't worry Suchan, I didn't want to fight against you anyway. You did your best and I'm proud okay? I give a damn about belt-san! I just worry about you! You are what's important to me you idiot! How's your arm? And more importantly your back? I saw you land on it.", Hiromu wanted to know, his voice gentle but strained because of his need to touch Bushi, without being able to right now.  
Bushi wished he could feel his warmth, just wrap his arms around Hiro and breath him in for a little while, until he truly felt at ease again and could believe that Hiro wouldn't hate him over this loss. 

"It's tensed up.", Evil's deep voice answered before Bushi could and he placed a kiss on Bushi's naked, sweaty shoulder. Naito pushed ice in his neck and gently rubbed circles with his thumb over the shell of his ear. A spot Bushi was especially sensitive and Naito had known for years. He knew they were trying to make him feel better and he was thankful, but at the moment only one person truly mattered to him.  
"I wanted... it for you. The first time I just wanted something so bad for someone else...", Bushi almost whispered and he saw Hiromu wince, trying his hardest to hold back his own tears, clawing at Daryl. "Suchan...", he sighed, using the nickname for Bushi he only used in very private and gentle moments. "You know that means so much more than the title do you?", Hiromu said after a little while trying to get himself together. 

Sanada was still at Bushi's feet, now craddling them in his lap, although they were probably as sweaty and smelly as the rest of him after the match. None of his brothers seemed to care, they were more worried about him. Naito wiped away some of the tear streaks on Bushi's face.  
"I was so afraid I would be forgotten... but you would never forget me. You all did your part to ensure that I'm always in that ring with you. That you think about me first, risk your own body for me...", Hiromu's voice wavered and broke and he had to stop and collect himself. Bushi wanted to hold him so bad. He missed him being there with them, making stupid jokes, talking about nonsense for hours and wrecking havoc everywhere they went.  
"I love you Tetsuya.", Hiromu said sniffeling a little though he was trying to hide it. "I love you too.", both Naito and Bushi answered, without containing their shared grins and Hiro rolled his eyes. They just had to make a lame joke beause of their shared first name huh?

"You are idiots! This is a very sincere, heartfelt moment, and you morons... Why do I even put up with you guys? Should change factions. Despy would sure love me being in Suzuki Gun...", Hiro rambled, not meant too seriously though, he was still smiling.  
"Seriously... Love you, love you all.", he told them and he actually got a bit pink around the nose, which was as adorable as it was rare. "Take care of him. I wish I could be there to show you how much I appreciate and love you Suchan, but for now they will. Because they love you just as much as I do. I see you soon, okay?", Hiromu made a kissy face to the camera and then the screen turned black. Bushi briefly wondered why Sanada wasn't talking to Hiro at all, but probably because it wasn't about him. None of this was about anything other than Bushi. 

"Come on, let's get under the shower. We stink!", Naito broke the silence and got up, slowly reaching out for Bushi. It wasn't uncommon for them to shower together, but tonight they weren't focusing on getting clean, but on making Bushi feel better. It were simple things, light touches, just his brothers showing him that they were there and wouldn't leave him, even though he fucked up tonight. He wanted this so bad for Hiromu, because he knew how hard it was to fight and get back. It was a long hard road and almost impossible to go without support. He wanted to show Hiro he had that support, always, but Kushida robbed him of his victory. 

"Stop thinking on it. You know he is sad but not because of the title, he's sad for you. He know's how much it meant to you. You're both idiot's who love each other more than anything else.", Naito rumbled as he slid behind Bushi and pressed him against his wet chest with one arm. Bushi relaxed against him, sighing softly.  
"I miss him. I know it's so much harder for him, being alone in the hospital, and we got each other but..."  
\- "We miss him too, Bushi. Nothing wrong with missing someone. None of us can just replace him.", Sanada reassured him, gently patting his arm, before he continued to wash the mass of product, he uses to style his moahawk, out of his hair. Sanada was the only one of his brothers who actually knew what conditioner was. Naito couldn't even spell it if his life depended on it. 

„Give me some of that too expensive shit our boy likes.“, he heard Naito behind him and Sanada handed him the luxurious looking bottle, while Evil has made quick process of getting himself clean and shoved Naito gently away to wash Bushi’s hair. He may look big and intimidating but was surprisingly gentle and careful. A known but well protected secrect among their family. Slowly Bushi relaxed under the thick, strong fingers, massaging his scalp, while other hands roamed his body with familiarity, cleaning it off of the defeat and disappointment. Their combined touch felt so good and the tension left his body.  
Evil gently pushed up Bushi’s chin so he could rinse the shampoo out of his hair. While Naito and Sanada washed away the last remnants of his shower gel.  
A soft kiss found his place between his shoulderblades, before a Sanada wrapped him in a big towel, almost making Bushi feel back like when he was a kid and his mother did that after the bath.

Normally he was the one looking after them, that the reason why the called him _kasan_ , because he kinda was like a mother to them sometimes. Caring, affectionate but also strict and not afraid to lecture them when needed.   
Gently Sanada dried him off and Bushi let him do it, even though he could’ve done it himself. But when he was done, he catched Sanada’s wrist and slowly pulled his surprised brother in, for an quickly deepening kiss. There wasn’t any resistance, in fact Sanada almost immediately melted against him, after the initial surprise, obviously relieved that Bushi sought his closeness.  
He needed this now, needed to feel them. Strong arms held him from behind and Naito’s stubble scratched over his skin. „We got you. Don’t worry.“, he mumbled reassuringly and Bushi believed him without a doubt.

Evil stepped to them, some clothes in his hands, but one hand went to Bushi’s side in an caressing motion, when he saw his brothers sharing a moment of affection.  
They were a unit, even though not complete for the time being. But they would be again. Hiromu was stronger than he knew and he had proven it countless times, fighting down each and everyone who told him he couldn’t do it.  
Just like Bushi did his whole life. But they hadn’t to fight alone anymore hadn’t they? 

Bushi was thankful for his family on every day, but especially in moments like this. He wouldn’t even be standing here without them.  
They were there when his whole world crashed down and he sat in a hospital bed, crying the whole night, because he feared he wouldn’t be ever able to walk again. They were on his side, fighting with him and for him. And now they were still always there to care for him.  
But the best thing wasn’t knowing that they were there for him. It was knowing that he would always be there for them, giving all he had.


End file.
